paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Bridge/Walkthrough
Green Bridge is the fourth and possibly hardest heist in the game, in which you break a prisoner out of a police convoy, escort him to the top of a nearby construction site, and then "make him vanish into thin air." Walkthrough Locate The Prison Convoy (Convoy) Not much to worry about here, so hustle further down the bridge until the stopped convoy is in view. A few cops will be waiting beside their patrol cars just before you reach it. Find The Chinese Prisoner (Convoy) Now you will have to contend with the security guards who were driving each of the transports, as well as a heavier presence of cops as there were multiple patrol cars escorting the convoy. Be careful taking them out, though, as there is also a large quantity of civilians on the bridge, and law enforcement tends to like using them as human shields. So shout before you shoot, but do not take any hostages with cable ties. Then, just make your way along the bridge and place the four saws as you go. Now comes the more difficult job of keeping the saws running. Pick an easy area to defend, such as behind the horizontally parked cars near the last transport, and hunker down during the assault waves, as law enforcement spawns from too many different directions to move around and reset saws without getting pinned down. While the majority of them will be coming from the direction of the construction site, law enforcers can also climb up the sides of the bridge at several points along its length, and helicopters will insert units practically on top of you. If possible, try to save a doctor bag for later. Escort The Prisoner (Scaffolding) As the transports open, shout at the occupants to locate the Chinese prisoner whom you must rescue. Once found, he will glow with an orange outline. Order him up to the construction site (the direction you came from when you started the heist). As with all escort characters, he will not want to move if there are enemies nearby. Your ultimate goal within the construction site is a tall scaffolding, which you will have scale with the prisoner. There will be a light presence of law enforcement scattered throughout its many stories, so keep your eyes open for them, especially if your prisoner hits the deck suddenly. One major problem is when the prisoner VIP is near the designated scaffolding entrance, he may then refuse to move, especially during a police assault, as the area is quite narrow and is prone to having cops pouring in. It is imperative to take cover and ignore the prisoner for a short while until the police force is eliminated. Only after the prisoner makes it in is when there is breathing room. Send Up The Balloon (Scaffolding) Now that you are at the top of the scaffolding, set up the balloon and use the cable ties you saved on the construction workers, because this is the last area before the never-ending assault. Defend (Scaffolding) Watch out for snipers on the construction crane, law enforcement climbing the sides of the scaffolding onto the roof, and those that follow you up the stairs. The M308 is especially effective on the roof for picking off enemies on the building across the way and at ground level. Part of the team may wish to eliminate any enemies on the lower levels of the scaffolding and the road, and deploy doctor and ammo bags there in order to help with the escape. If the plane successfully performs the extraction on the first attempt, then you have no choice but to escape now. Otherwise, it is advised that you wait for a police assault to end or be on the verge of ending before redeploying the balloon, because the extraction is always successful the second time, and this escape is arguably the most difficult in the entire game. As soon as the balloon is redeployed, the team should resupply as quickly as possible and descend the scaffolding. Make The Escape (Bridge Pillar) Now is the most difficult part of the level. After the prisoner is extracted, you will have ten minutes to first reach the tanker further along the road, and then the bridge pillar that is even farther. If you timed the redeployment of the balloon well, then you will have a head start and encounter less resistance. If not, then you will have to battle your way through a very large, never-ending police assault. Move as a cohesive unit with your teammates and work on carefully progressing along one side of the bridge rather than attempting to clear both. When you see the roadblock, you are near the exit. On the right side of the bridge, there is a downward spiral staircase. The scuba gear for the escape is at the very bottom, but beware that there is often a special enemy (or even an entire unit of them on the higher difficulty settings) in the way. Unique achievements A bridge too far! Complete the heist on hard or Overkill difficulty. You will have to have played the heist from the start. Darkness Destroy all the lights in the main scaffolding tower. You will have to have played the heist from the start. The light bulbs are found hanging from the ceiling of each level of the scaffolding below the roof. You can either shoot or melee them as you ascend, but if you are going for this trophy, it is recommended that you make sure you complete it on your way up, as attempting to do so during your descent is practically suicide. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Green Bridge Category:PAYDAY 1